motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Easter Eggs
This page lists the easter eggs found in the MotorStorm series. MotorStorm *On the "Welcome to Monument Valley" sign on The Grizzly, the word "carefully" on the sentence "Please Drive Carefully" has been covered by a sheet of corrugated metal. *The same sign has had the MotorStorm logo placed over the words "Monument Valley", to instead read "Welcome to MotorStorm". *Warning lights on the ends of bridges have smiley faces drawn onto them. *A banner at the start of Dust Devil reads "Free the Runcorn 4", a reference to Evolution Studios (who are based in Runcorn, England), and specifically four employees who had been prosecuted for speeding offences during the game's production. *At the end of the "Concept" video in the Extras menu, a parody of BBC Test Card F can be seen, but with the young girl replaced by a motocross rider. *Some of the barrels found on The Grizzly have a smiley face painted similar to the one Nirvana used (Also, their song "Breed" is in the game's soundtrack). please drive carefully.jpg|"Please Drive ------lly". Also note the MotorStorm logo in place of "Monument Valley". smileys.jpg|Smiley lights. motorstorm test card.jpg|MotorStorm test card. MotorStorm: Pacific Rift *One wreck on the track Riptide is "The Marshall" livery Patriot Surger. It can also be found on The Edge, and Colossus Canyon. This livery is not available for selection in-game. *On multiple tracks there can be found numerous Patriot Bushwackers in the AI-only Big Joe's Chilli Dogs livery. Again, these aren't available for selection. Mspr wreck 3.jpg|Wrecked "Marshall" Surger. Mspr chili 1.jpg|Wrecked "Big Joe's Chilli Dogs" Bushwacker. MotorStorm: Apocalypse *The Castro Robusto can be seen on the track Good Herb, but only as a non-usable prop. As of February 2013, this vehicle has not been released as a DLC and is unlikely to be owing to the release of a whole new game. *A hamburger restaurant on the track Interstate is named "Jaffe". This is an allusion to video game designer David Jaffe. *On the track BoardWalk there is a sign for the ride "Colossus". This could possibly be a reference to a track in Pacific Rift, Colossus Canyon. *One of the Motion Comics shows Tyler and Mash racing RC cars based off of their signature vehicles (respectively, a Patriot V8 XR and a Mirage 101). This could possibly be a reference to MotorStorm RC. *The O'Haloran (a building on the track Skyline) has posters of Monument Valley and The Island. *The large metal eagles seen on the start/finish line of The Rock were previously used on the MotorStorm track Eagle's Nest. *On the "Lunatics Unite" version of The Rock, the two supercars tandem-drifting in a figure-of-eight course could be a reference to a background cinematic in MotorStorm, where a Patriot Renegade and a Jester Super BXR do the same. GOOD HERB - 'Double-Decker' 30.jpg|Wrecked Robusto as a prop. Jaffe.jpg|The "Jaffe Burger" sign. SKYLINE - _Queda Livre_.jpg|Monument Valley poster SKYLINE - _Queda Livre__1.jpg|Island poster References http://www.eeggs.com/tree/11515.html Category:Miscellaneous Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift